Eres uno más y no puedes evitarlo
by JennyLeeTheQueen
Summary: Ideas que se le pasan por la cabeza a Cavendish antes de su "cita" con Sugar. Quizá demasiado dramático, pero es lo que pasa cuando uno no recuerda el porqué de su recompensa. Mención ligera de Teach.


Otra vez esa horrible sensación. Cavendish abrió los ojos. Qué habría hecho esta vez?  
Sí, no sabía cómo, pero cada vez que despertaba de su letargo sin acordarse de nada resultaba que la había liado parda. Se había beneficiado de ello en incontables ocasiones, su popularidad había alcanzado un punto álgido hace tres años. Claro, todo lo había estropeado la aparición de esos, la Maldita Generación. Él había venido por si encontraba a alguno de los novatos que le arrebataron la gloria.  
Luego ese cambio en el mundo también era causa de Marshall D. Teach. Cavendish sonreía amargamente cada vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que ellos dos tenían algo en común: habían llegado lejos en muy poco tiempo. Teach había sido miembro de los piratas de Barbablanca, consiguió la logia que más ansiaba con el precio de asesinar a uno de sus nakamas y fundó su propia banda. Cavendish qué? Era un novato con un físico especial, pero no había hecho nada _que recordase_ para tener a la Marina detrás. A Barbanegra no le costó convertirse en un aparente "perro del gobierno", un Schichibukai, y llegar hasta Impel Down. Y allá consiguió más nakamas movidos por la desesperación y la sed de venganza.  
Ahí Cavendish salió de su trance. El sufrimiento en Impel Down le recordó al de los gladiadores que luchaban según el gusto de la Donquixote Family, y entonces recordó dónde estaba. Cavendish no solía beber de forma desorbitante, pero ésa habría sido la única explicación posible ante sus episodios de amnesia. Su peor enemiga, después de ese temor a perder las admiradoras. Y por primera vez se combinaban: había perdido sin saber cómo la batalla en el bloque D, había perdido la oportunidad de cargarse a Sombrero de Paja o Jesus Burguess y ahora se hallaba en un paradero desconocido.  
Espera… Qué carajos era eso?! Qué asco, y encima ni podía moverse. Todo iba a peor y algo se lo estaba llevando a las entrañas del Coliseo. "Espero que como mínimo alguien me eche de menos", pensó intentando consolarse. Fue en vano, esa sustancia pegajosa se lo había llevado delante de un tipo rotundamente asqueroso.  
"Ni te me acerques!" vociferó el rubio. Mira por dónde, aún le quedaba voz. Pero a ese hombre parecía importarle poco. Qué le haría? Lo convertiría en uno de esos hombres condenados a luchar hasta el fin de sus días?  
"Lo tengo Sugar, haz tu trabajo". Cavendish ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de esa niña hasta que ella le dijo a su captor que ojalá muriera por asqueroso. Una chica más caprichosa que él aún? Bueno, eso haría más fácil derrotarla, si era necesario. Su mano ya aferraba a Durandal, sentía el contacto del frío acero en su piel. Fiel compañera de batallas memorables y olvidadas, no pudo hacer nada ante la mirada de esa chica. Sus ojos parecían entrever sus más oscuros secretos, y él estuvo a punto de gritar y preguntarle qué había estado haciendo en sus "noches de luna llena". Pero no, ella también tocaba algo con la mano.  
Su rodilla. Demasiado tarde. Ni ese estúpido secuaz de Doflamingo podía interrumpir el vínculo establecido entre ellos. Como un veneno, un extraño hechizo se apoderó de él. Y su fortaleza iba a menos, le costaba respirar…  
"Hecho. Ahora vas a firmar un contrato conmigo". Trabajaría en la fábrica de Smiles, con el resto de juguetes (espera, significaba eso que se había convertido en uno?!) y no atacaría nunca a la Donquixote Family.  
Se sentía estúpido. Él pensando en llevarse a la niña con él para beneficiarse de su poder mientras el mismo le causaba impotencia, le movía como si fuera una marioneta. Bueno, era algo así como un payaso, no había tanta diferencia, no? Pero lo peor llegó cuando la voz de ese malnacido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
"Ni siquiera yo recuerdo quién es."

* * *

Bueno, bueno. La de tiempo que hacía que no escribía. La verdad es que los personajes del Corrida Colloseum me robaron el corazón, en especial los del bloque B. Y Cavendish, con el tema de Hakuba, me dio hace tiempo la idea de hacer esto. Un poco raro quizás, pero un poco de dramatismo no va mal, no? Después de la impotencia al ver el episodio en que Rebecca "ganaba" se me han hecho muy cortas las escenas de estos personajes tan buenos. Bellamy, desaparecido... En fin, si os ha gustado podéis dejar un review!


End file.
